


An Empty Dream

by An_empty_library



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_empty_library/pseuds/An_empty_library
Summary: 卡斯迪奥在虚空里进入永恒的长眠，上帝清除了所有人关于他的记忆。本篇尝试了另一种故事类型，主要是从迪恩和萨姆的视角切入，仍然是一个关于SDC的故事——三个朋友的主题，两个亲人的离开，和一个猎人的意志崩溃。
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester





	1. Ⅰ: AMISS (有所失)

**Author's Note:**

> BGM: You're Not There (Grey Remix) - Lukas Graham/Grey

这辆英帕拉在州际公路上一路飞驰。多亏车主人对它悉心保养，此刻，在这当头烈日下，它的明亮光泽却不像来自漆黑的车体金属反射的日光，反倒像是它散发出自己的光彩一般。四周再无其他机车和旅人，惟它是这片旷野风景画中唯一的动点。车子驰骋在广漠的郊野上，犹如荒原中一道黑色的闪电。迪恩坐在驾驶座上，而萨姆坐在旁边，靠着座椅打盹。高温和热浪常常使人犯困。车载电台关着，发动机的闷响就变成了伴奏，应和着气流擦过车窗的声音交响。

这旋律太过单调，迪恩想。

他的思绪接着飘到以前那些刺激经历上：猎杀恶魔，追捕天使，在利维坦的尖牙下逃脱，又阻止了天启毁灭世界；他们见过各种形形色色的鬼怪精灵，用圣火围困大天使，与“罪人的第一先祖”该隐交手，挟持过上帝的先知，甚至还亲眼见过上帝！这可是他和约翰猎魔时想都没有想过的事！自己和萨姆死里逃生多次，终于一切尘埃落定，他撑过了世界末日，萨米仍在他身边——现在就在副驾驶座上睡着，而约翰和玛丽也在天堂重聚，现在，就像上帝给温彻斯特一家的故事画上了一个圆满的句点。他们又做回普通的猎魔人，事情好像朝着正确的方向继续发展，没有来做交易的恶魔，也没有硬要附身的天使们。迪恩回忆起那群长着翅膀、纠缠不休、执着于兄弟残杀的狂热分子，他作出命题：恶魔很坏，天使也好不到哪儿去，都是一群混蛋。

迪恩下意识地偏过头去，通过车内的后视镜瞥了一眼后座，那里没有任何人。怪了，迪恩心想，他明明知道车里只有自己和萨米，他为什么要这样做？

无意地，他又扫了一眼，就像这个动作只是他日常的某个习惯，像某种条件反射机制。

但是那空荡荡的位子却让他的心里产生了一股异样的感觉。迪恩移回视线，强迫自己抑制这个动作。不知何故，他愈是盯着那空空的后座，这股异样感觉就越愈强烈，更糟的是，他发现自己竟无法控制它。

这空空的位子让他有种失落感。

困意渐渐散去，萨姆打着哈欠醒过来，揉了揉惺忪的眼睛，又简单整理了一下头发，以免它们压得不成样子。

“还有多远？”

迪恩张口要回答他，可那种失落感结结实实地堵在喉咙里，他的声音半分都泄露不出，似有一种无形的力量扼断他发声，又顺着气管在胸腔肆虐，冲击着他的心脏，他再也无法平静。

迪恩不明白，他俩现在一切安好，这份失落从何而来？

没有听到回应，萨姆转过头，立刻注意到迪恩一反常态：双眼发红，身体绷得笔直，双手紧紧抓着方向盘，仿佛要在那里狠狠烙下两个手印。

“迪恩，你怎么了？”

“我不知道。”这声音从他咽喉里挣扎着爬出，萨姆差点不能辨识。

“你脸色非常差。”

“我没事。”他不知道该如何向萨米解释，那份失落无以言表。

“迪恩，你绝不像没有事——”直到迪恩转过头，萨姆才发现他另一边脸颊上有一道泪痕，“究竟发生什么了？”他从未见过迪恩这样诡异的流泪。

迪恩转过头，抹去泪痕，那种沉重的感觉依然萦绕在心头，甚至让他的反应变得迟钝，他本可以避免让萨姆看到的他这副样子的。他忍不住向后视镜里再次看去，当感到那份失落颓然增强后立刻移开视线。他现在得强迫自己不再去重复这个无意义的动作，他必须停止这个奇怪的习惯。

“我可能有些累了。”迪恩停下车子。“我去后座睡一会。”

迪恩离开驾驶位，在英帕拉的后座上躺下来。对，只需要休息一会，他就会一切正常，迪恩想着，闭上双眼，投入睡眠的安慰之中。

他们离开那条州际公路已经两周了，两人都没再谈过当时迪恩的异常，尽管萨姆尝试提起，但是迪恩总能把这个话题敷衍应对过去，他只是一再向萨姆保证自己没有事。

确实，自那之后，迪恩再没有其他异常情况发生，事情似乎又回到了正轨上。

这天，迪恩肯定他收藏的磁带盒中有一盘不见了——偏偏只有那盒齐柏林飞艇音乐精选集像消失了一般，他就是怎么也找不到。他已经连续搜索了几天，问遍了所有可能接触过它的人，一无所获。这也意味着，在搞来另一盘相同的磁带之前，他都不能打开那个“齐柏林飞艇音乐的播放键”，这让他感到苦闷。

而且，当他发现磁带失踪后，仿佛触发了某个隐藏的开关。之后他的梦里开始频繁出现一个模糊的身影，那影子的轮廓像是一个穿着棕色大衣的男人。在他的梦里，那个人总是远远地站在旁边，足够远到他无法看清那人的脸；他也总是安静地立在一旁，没有任何声响，亦无任何动作，像一座塑像，凝固在路边，如果不是迪恩在另一个梦里看到他移动，他甚至不能确定那是个人——在那个梦里，那个人站在湖中央，向着水更深的地方蹒跚移动，直至让水漫过他的头顶。直至梦醒，迪恩都不知道他是否再浮上水面。

而在他的下一场梦里，那个人又出现了。

逐渐地，迪恩发现他和这个人的距离正在缩小，这使他能注意到这人身上更多的细节：梦到自己在地堡里，这个人就在隔壁的桌子旁背对着自己，摆弄着各种神秘瓶子。他外套一件风衣，浅棕色，解开的腰带挂在身后随着他肢体的牵动在身后荡来荡去。梦到自己坐在夜店的酒台前，穿着性感的脱衣舞娘在这个人的大腿上蹭着跳舞。她拉下他的风衣，让它松垮地环绕在他两肩下，露出里面黑色西装外套，她又拽着他的领带迫使他贴的更近。梦到自己捕杀恶魔，这个人也在旁边挥舞着刀刃，动作娴熟，像个身经百战的士兵。可迪恩却从未看清他的面貌——迪恩尝试接近他，但这个人突然就消失在眼前，又瞬间出现在另一处，把手中的利器插入恶魔的胸膛。

迪恩知道，人类是不会有这种非凡的能力的。

随后迪恩又有新发现。

一晚他做了个和恶魔搏斗的梦，梦中的恶魔凶猛异常，他处于下风，只能勉强防守。恶魔一记重击将匕首从他手里打脱，迪恩眼看着那地狱产物快要用利爪贯穿他，突然那个风衣男子出现在他身前，用手掌抵住恶魔的前额，有光从那掌中溢出。他用着和天使一样的招式。

迪恩很快就觉察在类似梦境中，一旦自己的生命受到威胁，这个人就会闪现在自己身前，背对着自己，应对无论什么危险；这是他们相距最近的时刻——只要这人转个身，他们就能面对着面。最近一次，面对迎面袭来的恶魔，他甚至直接扔掉了武器，摆明了是等着他的老朋友风衣男出现；而后者果然没令他失望。

他从来都没让他失望过——他总是不负所望地出现，消除所有梦魇，又迅速离开，犹如一个沉默又忠实的卫士。至少他是友善的，迪恩想。

但是，下一次梦醒后，迪恩深深感到自己受到了背叛。

“罗薇娜，你得让他把那盒磁带还给我，还有，别让他出现在我梦里。”就在最近一次梦中，风衣男在迪恩面前，背对着他，举起的手中拿着迪恩失踪已久的齐柏林飞艇精选带。迪恩开始怀疑他不是自己梦境中的幻影，而是某种超自然生物，不仅偷拿了自己的音乐带，还干扰自己的睡觉。

迪恩终于告诉萨姆这一个多月以来关于这个风衣男的梦。然后他们找到罗薇娜，向她求助。

“我再说一遍，迪恩，没有梦魔纠缠你，”罗薇娜合上诅咒之书，“而且他们偏好古典乐！”

“会不会是中了诅咒？”萨姆问。

罗薇娜看着看着面前瓷碗里面的混合物，他们糊在碗底，死气沉沉的。阴性反应。

“也没有，迪恩比教堂圣水还干净。”

“也许是你们曾经遇到的人？”她问。也许只是一个温彻斯特的荒唐的梦，他们小题大做了。

“没有印象。而且他从来不让我看到脸。”

“你试过捕梦网没。”罗薇娜调侃，萨姆给她递出一个眼色：玩笑不合时宜，迪恩是认真的。

“抱歉，我帮不了你们。你们先回去吧，我还有朋友要来。”红发女巫拿起碗，转身把它扔进了垃圾桶。

梦的谜团还未解开，他们却不得不离开了。当迪恩和萨姆走出罗薇娜的住所，萨姆突然听到他哥哥指着路边停着的英帕拉说：“他就在那！那个风衣男！”

“哪？”

“那里，英帕拉旁边！”

萨姆眯起眼睛仔细看着；车子安静的停在路肩。除了他们俩，这条街甚至空无一人。

“迪恩，那里没有任何人。”

“你看不见？”迪恩转头看着他弟弟，那浅色风衣和深色车身明明反差鲜明，他却看不见？迪恩再回头，风衣不见了，那里只有他的车，孤零零的等在路边。

他走过去。只有车。

“难道是我看错了？”迪恩喃喃，这是一种似曾相识的感觉，仿佛梦境重现。他还要继续被这个背影纠缠多久？迪恩不甘心自己成为了被动的一方。

“你一定是看错了。”萨姆坐进车里，迪恩发动车子，两人投入返程。

很快，又来一场恶斗的梦。梦中恶魔向他发起冲锋，迪恩紧握匕首，仍无行动。

他在等待合适的时机。

浅棕色的身形在眼前一闪动，恶魔立刻变成白光下的一缕烟灰。迪恩的时机来了。

他当即把匕首对着面前的人刺下去，尖刀穿透衣裳埋进脊背。受到偷袭的人向前蹒跚半步以缓冲迪恩的冲击，随后停滞在原地。与此同时，迪恩听到了某种古怪的杂音，像是收音机接收信号不良时半导体中电流的声响。

“你到底是什么？”迪恩问。

这个人伸手抽出背上的匕首，在迪恩眼前缓缓转过身来；随着这人转身的动作，杂音陡然拔升到极高分贝，越来越刺耳，越来越尖锐。迪恩感觉有把无形的刃捅进他的耳道，切割着他的听觉器官，他捂住耳朵，却不能阻止那声音钻进来。迪恩蜷缩身体低下去，他甚至不能维持着站立的姿势，但迪恩还是挣扎着抬头，他要看这转过来的人。

可是他的耳朵要废了！

就在这时，声音戛然而止，迪恩睁开眼，只见有淡淡的月光泻在床尾——自己已出梦境。

TBD.


	2. Ⅱ: REKAST（有所得）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卡斯迪奥在虚空里进入永恒的长眠，上帝清除了所有人关于他的记忆。当迪恩发现他的齐柏林精选集丢失后，如同触发了某个开关，他的梦里开始频繁出现一个穿着风衣的陌生男子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM: I've Been Waiting, by Lil Peep/iLoveMakonnen/Fall Out Boy

“怎么样？昨天有做什么梦吗？”早餐时间，萨姆问迪恩，今天他哥哥起得格外早。

实际上自从昨晚迪恩惊醒后，他就一直难以入眠——梦中尖锐的疼痛无比真实，甚至直至梦醒，那痛感还在持续翻搅着五脏六腑；醒来时他仍然耳鸣目眩了好一阵子，很久才恢复平稳的呼吸。而整个后半夜，他反复在记忆中检索着那出现在梦醒前一时刻的面孔。

“风衣小子又出现了，而且这次我看到了他的脸。”迪恩看到萨米眉角扬起：显然这是一条重要线索。但迪恩随即摇摇头，说：“完全没印象。我从来没见过他。”

“为什么你会频频梦到一个不认识的人呢？”

“不知道。”那张脸，从未见过，完全陌生，但迪恩知道自己再也无法忘记它了。它是那么深刻（impressive），就像它的主人，只消一眼，他就能永远停留在记忆中。

“你是怎么看到他的脸的？”萨姆继续问。

“我捅了他。”迪恩把最后一块苹果派放进嘴里，他看见萨姆脸色立马就变了，露出吃惊的表情。“怎么了，只是梦而已。”

难道就不能在自己的梦里为所欲为吗？

萨姆收回惊讶，起身，离开前只随意拿起餐桌上一把通体银色的利刃，走过迪恩。

迪恩没有在意萨姆的动作，可突如其来从脊背升起一阵钻心的剧痛，他下低头，看到身前穿出带血的刃尖。

“像这样吗？”萨姆冰冷声音从他背后传来。

迪恩倒在地上，萨姆狞笑的脸在他眼前逐渐变得模糊，然后他丧失了意识。

\---

迪恩猛地睁开眼睛，从床上弹起来，伸手摸遍前胸后背——没有伤口。

原来只是个梦，他还在自己的房间里。

他抬手擦去额头的冷汗，粗喘着气，平复梦醒的后怕。

迪恩咒骂着刚刚的噩梦。

该死的，自己什么时候又睡过去了？

这些梦几乎像是越来越真实，不过幸好只是梦而已。

迪恩打开水龙头，接了一捧凉水冲在脸上，又从旁拿过毛巾擦去水痕。当他的视线移到面前的镜子上时，他梦里见到的面孔出现在那上面——深发、蓝眼、面无表情，就在自己镜像的身旁！他就站在自己后面！

迪恩连忙回头，然而那里没有人。

他又去看镜子，这次那里只剩自己惊诧的脸。

是错觉。

迪恩双手撑着台盆边缘，盯着那面镜子好一会儿，看着上面人像的表情从惊异变成迷茫。

蓝眼睛的男人并没有在现实中出现。

又是错觉。

\---

迪恩几乎每天都会有这样的错觉——他不断在周围看到一个蓝眼睛的男人——那个干扰他的梦境，现在也干扰他现实的男人。到第八天，萨姆按捺不住了：

“喂，罗薇娜，是我。迪恩的情况更糟了，他有严重的幻觉，而且几次甚至连是梦还是现实都分不清！我在想，你有什么办法能帮到他吗？”

“我很抱歉听到这样的消息，但是，萨姆，咒语和魔法不是万能的。也许……你可以试试传统的治疗方法。”

“哪种传统方法？”

“你也许……该让他去试试心理咨询。”她的声音异常温和。

这回答对萨姆来说犹如一记重击。他见过无数因恶魔、天使附身和别的超自然因素影响出现精神异常的人，以至于他从未想过.....

“你觉得迪恩有心理障碍吗？”

“你知道他都经历了什么，萨姆，有些创伤是看不出来的，意志坚强的人只是需要更长的时间崩溃而已，我见过太多这样的例子了。”

萨姆思考着罗薇娜的话，虽然他认为迪恩没有任何精神失常，但是这毕竟不是他主观上能决定的。

“我会和迪恩谈谈的，谢谢你，罗薇娜。”萨姆挂断电话，他听到迪恩的声音从走廊另一边传来，带着深深的惊惧，无疑是又做噩梦了。尽管还有其他的忧虑，但萨姆顾不得了，他加快了脚步，走向迪恩的房间。

\---

“心理咨询？萨姆！我只出现几次错觉，你就开始认为我疯了吗？”

“不是几次，是每天！每天！”萨姆见迪恩眼神飘忽，只觉得更加躁怒。“你又看到他了，现在，对吗？这次是在哪，我身旁还是身后？”萨姆讨厌迪恩每次轻描淡写的辩驳，它根本毫无说服力，只是让逞强的迪恩看上去更加愚蠢。

而迪恩讨厌萨姆近乎尖锐的洞察能力。

“我不知道你在说什么。”迪恩眼神闪躲，还时不时瞟一眼萨姆旁边。

——蓝眼睛加入了萨姆的阵营——就站在他身后。他也想让自己去接受治疗吗？

“不，你知道。”萨姆真想一拳揍在他哥哥脸上，他居然当着他的面说谎。

“迪恩！你不能装作什么都没发生一样硬撑下来。”萨姆忍住了，毕竟揍他也不能对他的幻觉有什么助益。

“‘装作什么都没发生’？几个梦，几段错觉，它们什么都不是，本来就是什么都没有发生！”迪恩的视线越过萨姆，落在他的幻觉上。

都是假象，根本就没有蓝眼睛的男人，他是假的。

“想想我们经历了什么，天启、路西法、上帝，我难道在你眼里就那么软弱？”他不会让噩梦、幻象或者别的什么东西凌驾在他之上，什么都不能击败他。而且他可不想自己在心理医生那里睡觉的时候，萨米这边再出什么事——每次他俩分开都没有好结果。

“如果你已经被它们影响了呢？如果哪一天，你认为我也是你梦里的一部分呢？我担心你。”

“萨米，相信我，我不会让这种事发生的。给我几天时间，好好睡一觉，错觉会消失的。我只是需要休息，好吗？对我有点信心。”

萨姆犹豫许久，但还是答应了。

\---

迪恩有种奇异的感觉：他正坐在街边的单人椅上，听着街边喧闹的熙攘，而下一秒这些声音就不见了，他手里的咖啡杯变成了钓鱼竿，椅子换成了折叠凳，一潭平静的湖水代替了喧嚣的街道。

他侧过头，看到蓝眼睛就站在自己身旁，伸手递出一张纸条。

尽管带着疑惑，但他还是接过纸条，但那张纸在自己指间突然变成了一盒火柴，他听见萨姆对自己说：迪恩，别在驱魔的最后一步发愣。他就取出根火柴，点燃，把他投入面前那个成放着液体的碗里。

但是那根火柴没有掉进液体中，反而燃烧着穿过了整个碗体，竟然也穿透桌子，落到地上。

地面迅速烧起一圈半米高的火焰。明亮的焰火有些刺痛眼睛，迪恩不知道周围什么时候变暗了。当他适应了屋子里的光线后，发现自己已经不在原来的房间，萨姆也消失了，而蓝眼睛正站在火焰的圈中央，面带着难以名状的悲伤和愤怒。

忽然整个屋子剧烈摇晃起来，有个陌生的声音对自己大喊“快走！”

迪恩下意识转过身，看到了一扇门，他打开门迈进去。

他陷入一片漆黑中，接着失去了意识。

——迪恩有种奇异的感觉：他的双眼被绑在万花筒上，看那里面不断变幻出奇异的图景，那是他假象和现实交错的呈现。

迪恩合上眼睛，抚摸着身上摊开的柔软织物，思索着，这是真实的吗，还是只是他的梦中的存在呢？

\---

“迪恩，集中注意！”萨姆警告迪恩，他们正面对一只巨怪，心不在焉可不是什么好事。

迪恩稳定心神。其实他最近都在考虑萨姆的提议，可是他不想离开萨姆身边，尤其是想到他弟弟还要独自出来猎魔，他就止不住担忧。

巨怪的强力让他们落在下风，萨姆知道不能硬攻，只能以巧取胜。他们一边闪躲那怪物的攻击，一边探寻它的弱点。

怪物在他眼前咆哮着发动一次又一次袭击，他挥动匕首突刺，结果只是徒劳的划破空气。

自己的呼吸越发紊乱，迪恩知道他们撑不了多久。

然而，就在此刻，万花筒的图景又开始转换，迪恩看到了蓝眼睛，他就站在他们和巨怪中间，像梦里一样。

不，这就是他的梦。

巨怪不是真的，萨姆也不在这里。

迪恩安心下来，只要有他蓝眼睛的朋友在，他们就不会有危险。

“萨米，我们得救了。”萨姆见迪恩对他说了一句莫名其妙的话，他突然有种不好的预感。

巨怪的利爪再次刺像迪恩，迪恩等待着蓝眼睛挡在他身前，正如从前那些相似的梦一样。

他听见身后的萨姆大声呼喊他的名字。

没事，萨米，这只是我的梦，等我醒来。

但是蓝眼睛毫无行动，迪恩眼睁睁看着巨怪穿透那身风衣，有如霹雳，将他一击拍飞，撞在墙上。

迪恩滚到地上，动弹不得。

他似乎听到萨米哽咽的声音，但是耳鸣太剧烈，无法听清他在说什么，但那模糊的抽噎已经比身体的剧痛让他更觉煎熬。

迪恩的意识逐渐飘远，他要昏迷了。

希望这次能快点醒来吧。

\---

萨姆守迪恩的病床前。

迪恩该死的幻觉这次害他断了两根肋骨，还有轻度脑震荡。两天后，他终于醒了。

“你没有在幻觉里，迪恩。”萨姆擦去眼泪。

他要是在两天前说出这句话该多好，然而现在，他却仍旧要说出来，只是为了让迪恩确定他在现实中，这是要让他听到的第一句话。

我知道。迪恩没有说话的力气，他只能默默在心底发声。从他睁眼看到萨姆，他就知道他未在梦中，因为他永远都不能梦到萨姆现在这个样子，他一定哭了很久吧，眼睛红肿的这样厉害。

“迪恩，你不能再拖延下去。”萨姆的声音又开始哽咽。

“你是我唯一的亲人，别让我失去你。我不想看到哪一天你被自己的幻觉害死，答应我，接受心理治疗好吗？就当是为了我，好吗？”

迪恩艰难地点点头，向弟弟妥协了。两个月后，迪恩办理转院手续，他和萨姆分开，搬进了伯利恒精神康复中心。

\---

随着治疗深入，穿着风衣的男人出现在他梦里的次数越来越少，多次迪恩都是一夜无梦而睡得香甜，他甚至有整整一周和护士们聊的火热，根本没去想那个人；直到最后他想起自己来到伯利恒的原因，才记起这个蓝眼睛的老朋友。

治疗非常顺利，两个月后，萨姆来接迪恩出院。

迪恩站在伯利恒大门口，远远看见萨姆驾着英帕拉。黑车在阳光底下发出耀眼的光彩，就像海边沙滩排球场中的女孩，太阳把她的皮肤晒得刚好，上面的汗水晶莹发亮，她浑身散发着荷尔蒙让每个男子都为之动情，但她只向着自己而来。

车停下来后，迪恩把脸紧贴在车窗玻璃上，两手在车身上下摩挲着。想死你了，宝贝。

“你看起来好多了！”

萨姆下车，过来给他一个结结实实地拥抱。他很高兴看到迪恩终于摆脱了幻觉困扰，恢复到原来的样子。

“你把她照顾的很好！”迪恩搓着手，跃跃欲试。“我已经等不及了！”

英帕拉在公路上驰骋，这是一条鲜有车辆来往的路。迪恩十分兴奋，他又找回驾车时速度与激情交相激荡的美好感觉，摇滚乐让他身体内的血液沸腾，看着路边的风景，他感觉无比自由，直到他的注意被一个身穿风衣的人吸引，他在公路一侧迎面而行。英帕拉迅速把路边那行人甩在身后，但迪恩还是看到了他的脸，他心下一沉，连忙踩了刹车，然后向后缓缓倒去。

“怎么了？”萨姆问。

“没事，就是好像看到了个熟人。”

他不见了，路边没有任何人。迪恩再次发动车子，他隐隐担心自己的幻觉是不是又回来了。

英帕拉继续前行。

那个人又出现了，站在前方路中央，穿着风衣，深发......迪恩不敢相信他的幻觉又再次出来。 他克制着内心的不安，佯装平静。

“迪恩？”萨姆盯着仪表盘——指针还是在原数字附近浮动，而迪恩丝毫也没有要打转方向盘的意思，他连车喇叭都没有按。

“嗯？”他不想让萨米察觉他有所见，但是他听到萨米大喊：

“你在干什么？前面有个人啊，刹车！刹车！”

怎么回事？萨米居然能看到？自己不是出现幻觉了吗？难道他不是幻像吗？

英帕拉在慌乱中刹住。

当迪恩从惊吓中缓过来时，萨姆已经离开车，大步走到那人面前。迪恩看清了他的模样：深发、蓝眼、风衣......与梦中一模一样。他终于见到他了，在现实中。他梦中的人居然真真切切出现在眼前。

“你是谁，为什么在路中间，很危险的。”萨姆问蓝眼睛的男人。

“我是卡斯迪奥。”他看着温彻斯特兄弟。

卡斯迪奥。原来他的声音是这样低沉的。迪恩默默重复了一遍这个名字，如获至宝。然后他又听见那个低沉的声音说：“你才有危险，你们赶紧离开这里。”

“发生了什么？”迪恩走下车。

卡斯迪奥盯着两旁的密林。“贝希摩斯。”

他的双眉突然皱的更紧。“来不及了。”他说。一把通体银色的利刃瞬间从风衣袖口滑出，被卡斯迪奥攥在手中。

树林中走出三个没有眼睛的人，他们的嘴角一直裂到耳后，想猎犬一样，鼻孔翕合地嗅着。三只贝希摩斯。突然，其中一只向卡斯迪奥冲过去，速度迅猛，当迪恩反应过来之时，它已经冲到卡斯迪奥面前，一半的头向后倒去使嘴大张，十二排尖牙裸露出来——比利维坦的还多了一倍。

“小心！”在迪恩的呼喊中，卡斯迪奥向旁边一闪躲开怪物的攻击，同时他的刀刃削去了这只贝希摩斯的脑袋。

但是第二只贝希摩斯向着迪恩扑过来，他赶紧扬起手中的第一刃刺过去，但仅仅让那怪物的动作延迟一瞬，它又攻击过来，而迪恩已经来不及再给出第二击。骤然一股强力将他往后一拽，卡斯迪奥挺身而出，银刃砍在贝希摩斯的头上。这次角度有些偏，怪物挣脱开，逃到百米开外，它剩下的半边头颅滴着血。

萨姆被第三只贝希摩斯压在地上，他用手臂艰难地抵挡着怪物刀锋一般的牙齿，它们已经逐渐深入皮肉。迪恩冲过去，但卡斯迪奥比他动作更快，他一刀砍掉了贝希摩斯的头。迪恩将弟弟扶起来。然而就在这时，那只逃脱的怪物从背后突袭卡斯迪奥，他没有躲开，实实地挨了怪物一击，风衣被撕裂开好大一个口子。卡斯迪奥迅速擦去嘴角的鲜血，银刃在手中一转向怪物刺去，却被那怪物挡下，脱手飞了出去，怪物掐住他的脖子，卡斯的嘴边又有鲜血汩汩涌出。

随着一声血肉翻搅的声音响起，卡斯迪奥看着贝希摩斯仅剩的半颗头掉下肩膀，迪恩举着第一刃出现在面前。

两人面对着面，四目相对。

迪恩第一次站到这个人面前，但却对他已然有种熟识感。

卡斯迪奥转身走到萨姆身边检查他的伤势。

“得赶紧送他去医院。”他对迪恩说。

英帕拉再次发动，向医院飞驰。

\---

萨姆手臂上的伤势已经无碍，只等时间静静恢复；而迪恩自从上次作别卡斯迪奥，就一直对他念念不忘。

他还有太多疑问。

这天，他在街边咖啡店前坐下， 望到街对面的便利店里熟悉的面孔，是卡斯迪奥！迪恩走进便利店，卡斯迪奥站在收银柜台前，他没有穿风衣，而是身着一件一件紫色条纹的长袖体恤，外套一件蓝色的制服背心。卡斯迪奥看到他的时候露出惊讶的表情。

“你在这工作？”迪恩看了眼他背心上的标签。

“只是暂时的。”

“有空去喝一杯吗？主要是想感谢你那天救了我和萨姆。”

“那不算什么。”卡斯迪奥推辞了。

“不，如果没有你，我和萨姆估计难以走出那条公路。卡斯，至少给我个机会感谢你嘛。”迪恩不自觉的改变了对他的称呼。别拒绝，他心里祈祷。

“好吧。如果你愿意等的话，我的轮班还有五分钟结束。”

“行，我在车上等你，”迪恩把窗外的英帕拉指给他看，“就在那。”

“好。”

当卡斯迪奥从便利店走出来时，他换了一件白衬衫。

两人来到一间酒吧，喝着啤酒聊起来：

“所以你空闲时间兼职做便利店的员工？”迪恩以为卡斯迪奥是和他们一样，是名猎人。

“这只是我的掩护。”

“嗯，选的不错。（Good Choice.）”

该切入正题了，迪恩打算和他谈谈那些旧梦。

“其实，我对你有一种很熟悉的感觉。”

“什么？”卡斯微微皱眉。

“我的意思是......咳”迪恩清了清嗓子，操，这种话怎么说才不会引起误会呢。“我的意思是，其实我很早前，早在我们公路相遇的时候，就见过你了。”

“哦？在哪？”

“在梦里。”

这话感觉就像是蹩脚的搭讪套词。迪恩绷直脸，尽量让自己显出严肃且认真对话的样子。

“你无数次出现在我的梦里，我甚至还有许多次产生了错觉。”

“迪恩，那天公路上我是第一次见到你和你弟弟，在那之前我从未见过你。我不知道你为什么会有这样的梦，你很困扰吗？”

“事实上，见到你之后，我倒觉得没有再做过那样的梦。”那些梦像是个启示，指引他与卡斯迪奥相识。

“所以见到我之后，你的梦里就不再出现我了？也不在有关于我的幻觉？”

“是这样。”

“你不再困扰就好。对了，萨姆怎么样了？”

“还在恢复中，不过痊愈还需要一段时间。”就在这时，迪恩的手机响了，是萨姆打来的，催促让他回去。

等到迪恩回到萨姆那里，他发现萨米的手臂上的伤不见了，像得到了某种神迹。

萨姆给他带了派。迪恩把遇到卡斯迪奥的消息告诉他。

\---

某个夜晚，暴雨正洗刷着他们逗留的小镇，英帕拉在浸湿的街道中穿行。

“迪恩，那不是卡斯迪奥吗？”萨姆盯着对面街边角落里的人影。那四周没有灯光，只有隔壁店铺招牌的霓虹灯投射下微弱的虹彩。他下了车，撑着伞走近街角，萨姆跟在身后。

那确实是躲雨的卡斯迪奥，他这次没穿风衣，而是戴着兜帽。他双臂环抱蜷缩着身体，坐在角落废弃的木箱上，瑟瑟发抖。迪恩举起伞挡在卡斯头顶，卡斯抬起头，几缕潮湿的黑发紧贴着前额。

“卡斯？你怎么在这？”

“我......我被赶出来了。”他的声音有些干涩。

“你没有其他地方可以去吗？”

“我......呃......我......我想雨停后，我可以去桥底待一阵子。”

“卡斯，我是指房子，住址之类的。”

“救济所吗？”

两个温彻斯特对视一眼：卡斯显然没有别的合适的去处。

“卡斯，你愿意来我和迪恩那里吗？”萨姆提议。

“对，就当是报答了。”迪恩附议。

“谢谢。”卡斯看着他们，蓝眼睛里充满了感激。

\---

卡斯迪奥已经换下了淋湿的衣服，又重新穿上风衣。他在迪恩身边坐下来。迪恩给递给他一瓶温热的啤酒。

“谢谢。”卡斯接过迪恩手中的瓶子，他的手还是微凉的。

“卡斯，你为什么会被赶出来？”迪恩本来不想提这个，这种被人抛弃的经历每次说出来，就像再亲历一遍，他知道那是什么滋味，他也不想让卡斯困窘，可自从看到卡斯落魄的样子，他就有一种莫名其妙的亏欠感，它在内心如海般翻腾，掀起风暴，被它折磨着，他抑制不住地发问。

“我的朋友......他告诉我，我不能继续待在他们那里。”

原来卡斯以前都是和他朋友住在一起。

“为什么？”

“他没给理由。”

但现在他是独自一人了。

“我猜你们分开的时候一定不是很愉快。”没有理由，就把自己的朋友扔出去，卡斯的这个朋友可真是个残忍的混蛋。

“我确实不想离开......我......“卡斯一时露出为难的神色，“但是只要是他的要求，我都会答应。”

迪恩觉得在卡斯和他朋友的中，卡斯似乎过于顺从和迁就，这可不是什么良好关系（It`s a toxic relationship）。

“卡斯，明天你就去找那个混蛋，我陪你去，他欠你一个解释。至少不能让你这样不明不白地离开。”

“迪恩，他的痛苦不比我的痛苦轻。而且如果给出理由是那么容易的话，他也没有必要什么都不说。理由是复杂的，而他更不愿对我说谎。”卡斯双手握着啤酒瓶，迪恩希望那微不足道的温度至少能让他暖暖手。“他不欠我什么。”

这些话像是有特殊的力量，它们使迪恩心中的风暴渐渐止息，平复他内心的歉疚感。

“你不怨恨他？”

“从来没有。”卡斯直视着他，像是说给他听。可惜那个朋友不在这里，白白浪费了卡斯的一片真诚。

“卡斯，如果你愿意的话，留下来吧，加入我和萨姆，我们需要你这样优秀的猎人。”

我也需要你，迪恩在心里说。

卡斯点点头。

\---

卡斯迪奥就这样在地堡住下。他确实是一名出色的猎人，他虽然不常使用枪支，但精通近身格斗，尤其是配合上他的那柄略短于小臂长度的银色利刃，此外，迪恩渐渐发现卡斯身上还有很多神奇的能力，除了迪恩曾经在梦里见过的那些招式，他还有一定程度的治愈能力，而且几乎不怎么需要进食和睡觉。

迪恩回想有次和卡斯聊到这些非凡的技能：

——每个猎人都有自己的秘密，迪恩。

——即使面对我也不能说？

——我相信你也有不会告诉我的秘密。

——的确。

那就让它藏着吧，迪恩想，卡斯是对的，毕竟每个猎人都有自己的秘密。

“卡斯就像我们的家人一样了呢。”萨姆在他对面坐下，他的话把迪恩拉出回忆。

“没错。”迪恩手中的啤酒瓶见底，他去隔壁又拿了一瓶，再重新坐回萨姆对面。

“卡斯的确像我们的家人一样。”迪恩复述。

但他看到萨姆的脸色瞬间变了。迪恩怀疑自己是不是喝醉了。

“迪恩，卡斯迪奥从来都不是家人！”萨姆愤怒地站起来，理智摇摇欲坠。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 伯利恒：即“白冷”（Bethlehem），耶稣的诞生地；圣诞树顶的星星被称为“伯利恒之星”，耶稣诞生时，天象异常，有颗星照亮了整个伯利恒。


	3. Ⅲ: A MESS（从未有过）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卡斯迪奥在虚空里进入永恒的长眠，上帝清除了所有人关于他的记忆。当迪恩发现他的齐柏林精选集丢失后，如同触发了某个开关，他的梦里开始频繁出现一个穿着风衣的陌生男子。然而，这个梦中的幻象影响着迪恩对现实的感知。出于担忧，萨姆说服迪恩接受心理治疗。当迪恩从伯利恒疗养院归来，他旧梦中的人却真真切切出现在眼前，还说自己叫“卡斯迪奥”。卡斯迪奥渐渐融入温家双子的生活中，但当他们聊起卡斯，迪恩不明白为什么刚说出“卡斯就像我们的家人一样”的萨姆却立即翻脸否认。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM: 我好想你——苏打绿

“迪恩，萨姆要见你。”

迪恩没有回应卡斯，他不愿见萨姆，他们上次见面的时候大吵了一架，萨米往他脸上招呼了一拳，打断了他一颗牙齿，那里才消肿不久，现在仍余留隐约的痛感。

“你要继续冷战下去吗，他是你弟弟，你不应该这样对待他。”

“我不喜欢他那些话。”迪恩终于开口，他脸上的怨恨比他声音中的多得多。“我们一起经历了那么多事情，我不明白为什么他却不能接受你......”

“迪恩！”卡斯喝止他的话，然后他的语气又缓和下来。“过去吧，别让萨姆等太久。”

迪恩愤愤起身。离开前，他回望房间内的卡斯。

“我不会离开的。”卡斯在床边坐下。

“我就在这里等你，留你们单独谈。”他平静的蓝眼睛给迪恩心上添了几分安定。迪恩离开房间，穿过弥漫着消毒水气味的走廊。

\---

当迪恩到达大厅的时候，那里只有萨姆一人。

迪恩在他对面坐下，一怔：萨姆的脸色十分憔悴，眼睛布满血丝，双眼下的皮肤青黑，下额覆着一层青茬，像个长期失眠的患者。这才过去半天，萨米怎么变成这个样子？

“发生什么了？你脸色很糟糕。”愧疚在迪恩内心翻搅，他开始懊悔自己为什么迟迟才来。

就像完全把他的话当作一句无足轻重的寒暄，萨姆没有回答他，反而一把抓住他的手，他听到萨姆干哑的声音在空旷的大厅里回旋：“迪恩，你在哪里？”萨姆直直地盯着他，眼神换上异常明亮的色彩，似有所期待，迪恩却在他的视线中发怵。

“黎巴嫩西街459号，基甸汽车旅馆。”

那双眼睛听到这个地址，不知为何，又黯淡下去，迪恩甚至觉得萨姆的脸上闪过一丝悲伤的神态，萨姆揉了揉紧蹙的双眉，放缓脸色，继续说：“给我讲讲今天发生的事吧。我有些......记不清了。”

迪恩不解地看着他，但还是把疑惑吞进肚子，直觉下似乎按照萨米说的去做能让他弟弟好受些，这样他自己也能减轻几分内疚。

“你在报纸上看到......”

迪恩专注于他的叙述，没有注意到萨姆的脸色越来越阴沉，他像是在咫尺的距离面对着风暴，眼神里充满了恐惧和绝望。

“最后卡斯用圣火困住了他们，我们才能逃出来。”

迪恩讲完他的故事，萨姆一言不发，有片阴影投射在他的眉眼间，他也没作什么表情。迪恩几乎要死在这份的沉默里：他已经做了萨米要求他做的事，他讲出所有发生的事，为什么萨米还是表现得如此冷淡？自己究竟哪里做错了，为什么萨米还是不能满意？也许他本不该讲出这些故事。

迪恩不知所措。

\---

“时间到了。”萨姆听到扩音器响起机械的声音，一如往常。

有医护人员走进来，带迪恩离开。他在迪恩背过身的时候，按下录音设备的停止键。大厅里很快又只剩他一人，迪恩的离去似乎带走了房间几分温度，萨姆裹进他的夹克，却依然能感到冷气从袖口和领口钻进来，让他的身体止不住发抖；他浑身上下都能感受到寒意，却只有眼眶热得发烫。他合上眼，可泪水还是从他眼睛里掉出来，顺着脸颊一路淌下去，烫出两条又粘又湿的痕迹。萨姆再也无法压抑泪水，轻轻的啜泣起来。他的声音在大厅回旋，似乎整个房间都发出呜咽的悲鸣。

萨姆不知道自己是怎样浑浑噩噩回到了旅馆，他依然没有摆脱那份寒冷的感觉，而它反而跟着他一路来到这里。旅馆是冷的，伯利恒是冷的，就连英帕拉的暖风也失去作用，似乎自从迪恩离开后，他就怎么也找不到一处温暖的地方。

他没有开灯，只一头扎进床里，等他再次睁开眼睛，已见朦胧天色，他听到密集的雨声，那没有旋律的单音节拍持续敲击在玻璃上，勉强充当他的闹钟铃，但刚才的睡眠却更像是一场昏迷，不过至少自己醒来后已经不再继续发抖，这也算是一件好事。

萨姆翻身下床，脚踩到了个东西，他吓了一跳——那东西忽然叫嚷起来：

“迪恩，根本没有什么卡斯迪奥！”

他听到那玩意用自己的声音吼着。

“你说谎！你见过他的，我们在公路上遇到的！”迪恩争辩。

“你从来没有离开过这里，该死的，迪恩，那些都是幻觉！”

“不，萨姆，你得相信我......”迪恩大叫。

“砰！”一声巨响，接着就是混乱的杂音。

萨姆想起了那是什么，他捡起录音笔，上次带着它去伯利恒，他忍不住对执着于妄念的迪恩出手，结果不慎把它甩了出去，笔身摔出几道裂缝，之后就再也不能正常使用，经常不受控制的播放里边的录音；而由于留下永久性损伤，它里面的音频再也无法取出。

这就是一个牢笼，圈禁着两头暴怒的困兽。

萨姆把录音笔放在桌面最远的角落，然后打开便携电脑，摸出口袋里的录音设备，举到眼前，看着它，他似乎也能看到他的哥哥，就像在伯利恒里无数次看着监控屏幕那样：看着迪恩在他的房间内踱步，喃喃自语，夸张的挥动肢体，编造着下一个故事。他真的意识到自己在说些什么吗？每次坐在迪恩对面，听着他发作的疯狂时，萨姆都会这样想。

他把设备接入电脑，将里面的语音以“黎巴嫩西街459号基甸”的名字存入一个文件夹，那里已经有十几份录音，全部以不同的地名做上标识，它们都存储着迪恩的荒谬的臆想。三个月已经过去，迪恩的精神状态不见好转，反而越来越差。最近一个月他开始疯狂幻想出去猎魔，即使他从未离开伯利恒。

萨姆将语音中提到的地址输入搜索栏，随后认出了那家汽车旅馆——和其他录音中出现的那些地址一样，又是一个他们曾经去过的地方。似乎迪恩在以一种特别的方式——他刻意在其中加入卡斯迪奥——改写着他们的经历。

卡斯迪奥。萨姆默默重复了一遍这个名字。

其实，自己并非出现在迪恩每次叙述中，但他却总能在每段故事中听到这个哥哥虚构出的、叫做卡斯迪奥的男人。

对，虚构的。

他曾一度认为这个男人就是迪恩疯狂的根源。但近一个月他翻遍网络，没有发现任何与它相关的信息。最终，他只能接受迪恩幻想出一个不存在的人这个事实。

萨姆摊在椅子上。这场雨仍在单调地敲击着窗玻璃，什么也没有改变。他的视线落在角落里破碎的录音笔上。

他已经花了一个月才说服自己卡斯迪奥并不存在，却不知道需要用多久才能说服迪恩......

那个沉溺幻觉、虚掷光阴的身影仿佛又出现在他眼前。

也许要用一辈子吧。

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 基甸：圣经中以色列人。基甸曾怀疑在自己面前显现的上帝其实是自己的幻象。这里也是暗示卡斯是幻象。


	4. To Readers

每章的英文和中文故意没有对应，但各自都能很好地传递我想要表达的意义。中文各章题显而易见，分享一下我在英文章题中埋入的彩蛋：  
① "amiss"=something wrong，第一章中迪恩开始表现出异常状态；  
② "rekast" 来自 "recast"，意为“重新演绎”(to present something in a different way, from Merriam-Webster)，象征加入卡斯的迪恩的生活也被重新演绎；也是我选取SPN中几个剧情，并将其改写的演绎；  
③ "a mess"是一个 "revelation" （真相披露），第三章揭示真相，你明白身处虚空从未现身的卡斯，将幻觉活成现实的迪恩，还是目睹唯一的亲人逐渐疯狂自己却无能为力的萨姆，所有人并非如本篇开头那样安然无恙，在此时他们已经都是一团糟；  
④ 而且，当对待各章题从语音上解读时："amiss" 中有卡斯“Cas”的字母A和S，"a mess"同理，因为第一章里卡斯还没进入迪恩自认为的“现实”仅仅活跃在他的梦境里，而第三章中是迪恩走出他的幻觉同现实的萨姆对话，所以严格意义上这两章里卡斯并没有完整出现。另一方面，"recast" 是真正在读音和拼写中有 "cas" 的，但由于本质上卡斯并不真实存在于迪恩的现实内，我就改换字母，不过“cas”的读音仍保留在其中。  
⑤ 对于rekast ，你也可以将它发成 re-Cas，解读为“卡斯回归”，并且的确，此章中迪恩在“现实”遇见了卡斯；同时rekast也代表着这个回来的卡斯是不真实的。尽管它和recast发音相同，且包含“Cas”这个音节在内，时时刻刻萦绕着读出它的人，但这个单词是不存在，就像卡斯其实从未回到迪恩身边一般，从未存在。

**Author's Note:**

> “An Empty Dream”灵感取自美国诗人朗费罗 (Henry·Longfellow) 的《人生颂》(A Psalm of Life)中一句“Life is but an empty dream!”；后来我发现在发现李煜的《子夜歌》中居然也有相似表述——往事已成空，还如一梦中。非常喜欢这不谋而合的两句。


End file.
